Since medical agents that are effective for preventing or curing a viral disease (antiviral agents) are limited, development of novel antiviral agents is actively progressing by a variety of approaches.
As one of such approaches, search for and development of naturally derived or artificially made antiviral peptides that may prevent or may decrease multiplication of virus are progressing. For instance, antiviral peptides discovered or developed so far are described in the following Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 00/32629 Pamphlet    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 00/52043 Pamphlet    Patent Document 3: International Publication WO 01/57072 Pamphlet